The Adventures of Bella and college Boy
by M-Doggy
Summary: The love of your life leaves you? You get in a car crash? Lose your memory? If that sounds like a fun four years of high school, just wait for college. sequel to TAOBAHB *UP 4 ADOPTION*
1. smells like beer in the morning

**Disclaimer: *At the New Moon movie set.***

**Me: Ha ha ha! I've got you now Edward Cullen!**

***I through as my net covered Robert Pattinson.***

**Robert: What are you doing? I'm not Edward, I'm Robert! I only act as him!**

**Me: You lie!**

**shannon: He's right maddie. Leave him alone… You don't own Twilight or Edward!**

***I cry into Robert's chest.***

**Robert: security get this maniac off of me!!!**

**Me: noooooooooooooooooooooo**

***I yell as they take me away* **

**Chapter 1**

"Ah. It smells like college, don't you think, Edward?"

He snorted. "You mean like beer and sweat?"

"I was thinking freedom, but that works, too," I agreed, hoisting my bag out of Edward's Volvo, which glistened in the sun. I had only a few bags, knowing that I didn't need that many possessions here at college. Only my clothes, books, and my CDs. I wouldn't need much else.

"Bella," Edward said, grabbing the strap of my messenger bag, "let me carry this. It's too much weight for you."

"How would you know?" I snapped harshly, which I quickly regretted doing. I hadn't gotten a good sleep last night. I was too anxious for my arrival at DePaul University in Chicago, Illinois. Instead of sleeping deeply until the late morning, I tossed and turned until three hours before my alarm went off. (Maybe the fact that I wished Edward had been there contributed, too.) I had tried at every method: counting sheep, reading, breathing deeply… In summary, I was not a happy camper. Edward, however, seemed to have slept just fine. His eyes were bright and alert, taking in the unfamiliar sights that surrounded us. I could tell that each new sound, new person, new smell intrigued him greatly. He was excited and enticed by everything, whereas I could barely stay awake.

"Because you winced," he laughed, lifting it easily off my shoulder. It seemed to be no burden at all to his toned muscles. "Don't take offense to this, Bella, but I don't think you got much sleep last night."

I sighed. "Barely any. I was too nervous. And that four hours during the drive hasn't seemed to have helped much."

"It's alright, love." Edward swooped down to plant a light kiss on my cheek, making my heart stutter inside of my chest. "All you have to do is meet your roommate, and then sit through the student assembly. After dinner, you can go sleep as much as you want. That'll be a mere two hours tops."

"No," I argued. "I should strike up a witty conversation with my new roommate, watch chick flicks with her, have a pillow fight, paint her nails as she paints mine, and make us the best friends in the whole, wide world!" I squeaked sarcastically. "Or maybe she'll just be too stoned to get off the floor, and then I can sleep. That would be nice."

"Or you can come to my room and sleep there," Edward purred, giving me a sultry smile. "I would enjoying having you with me."

I blushed and touched his arm. "I may have to take you up on that." I pulled out my map and schedule, which told me which dorm I would spend nine months inside of. "Okay, I'm going to… Sydney hall. Looks like it's about a block away."

"I'm in McFacy hall," Edward told me, smiling brightly. "Right next door."

I grinned back at him. Surely if tiny things like this could go so well so quickly, then maybe my first year as a whole would be great.

"Want me to help with the bags?" Edward offered. He laughed when I shook my head as a _no_.

I took the messenger bag from his shoulder, and grunted as the weight hit me. Carefully, I attempted to turn towards the direction of my dorm. This morning, I had hurriedly placed all of my favorite books in my bag (how could I leave behind Jane Austen?), and thrown it in the Volvo. I had been to tired to put a reasonable amount inside the bag. Which fully explained why my shoulder felt as if it would break any moment.

He chuckled. "Yes, you do." He took the bag back, making me sigh in relief.

"Thank you," I responded.

The campus was landscaped with lush, flowery bushes and trees with leaves that seemed to glow gold. The grand, statuesque buildings looked to be made of limestone. Between them were large areas of grasses and towering trees, which students took refuge in. Unlike Forks, the sun gleamed down cheerily on the beautiful campus. It was a welcome change after living beneath clouds for so long.

It was gorgeous - but oh-so-frightening. How would I ever manage to survive in a school with so many kids, most of them far smarter than I ever would be? It seemed that everything was intimidating. Even my dorm building was! A set of steep stairs led to a pair of revolving doors, which led to a lobby. Inside the lobby, there was a student help desk, at which sat a plump woman and what I assumed to be her assistant. To the far left, in the other half of the room, were two, long couches in a bright shade of red. They both twisted in the middle, and were pushed together to create a _U_ shape. They were facing a shining plasma screen TV that was mounted on the wall. A few students chatted with each other in this sitting area. The whole lobby had been painted a sage green, with bamboo flooring. Windows lined the same wall that had the doors, letting light pour in. All in all, it was (as my mother would so eloquently phrase it) "completely chic".

I headed toward the desk so I get could get my room number and key.

"Name?" the plump woman asked. Her nametag read, "Mrs.Dunn".

"Isabella Swan."

"Room 456, sixth floor," she read while looking at a long sheet of paper. "Here's your key."

I smiled as she dropped it into my hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied warmly, and waved to both Edward and I.

As we entered the elevator, Edward snuck his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to his body.

"What are you doing?" I giggled, burying myself into his hard chest.

"We're alone," he whispered huskily. I almost whimpered at the sound of his velvet voice uttering something so . . . _naughty_, almost. "Until the sixth floor, you're mine."

I gasped as he swiftly touched his lips to mine. He pressed me against the wall, still covering my lips with passionate kisses

He released me as a _ding_ sounded, chuckling into my neck. I growled as the doors opened.

"There'll be more later," he assured me.

"There better be," I retorted.

"Remember my offer; you can come to my room anytime you want." He winked, making me blush.

"But, uh, just kissing, okay?" I asked slightly pleadingly.

He froze and used his finger to tip my head up so I could meet his gaze. "I will never ask you for more. You know that, love." His tone was both serious and warm; his words were completely sincere.

"I know." I let out a strained laugh. "But I just enjoy reassurance."

Honestly, I shouldn't have needed reassurance. If there was anyone I could trust, it was Edward, more so than anyone else. Never before had he failed me. He had always been my superhero, there to rescue me in the most dire of situations. With Edward, I was never afraid. Except for the fact that one day, he might want more. And I wouldn't ever be able to give him that extent of intimacy. At least, not for years to come. But what if he got tired of waiting for something like that? I couldn't give that to him, not after… not after what Mike did.

In the spring of my junior year, I had lost my memory in a car crash. All of it except for a few precious memories that managed to survive the collision of my truck with another car. My father, mother, and Edward had told me everything they could about life prior to the crash, all while I attempted to cram twelve years of schooling back into my mind. But before their teaching, I couldn't even remember my mother, father, or Edward's name. I just remember him being an angel rarely seen in school, trying not to stare as he walked past me. Part of me had known that we were supposed to be with each other, since one of my remaining memories had been of a couple moments of us kissing and talking in a secluded meadow. Toward the end of the memory, I told him that I loved him for the first time, and he had replied back with a confession that he also loved me. On the day of our graduation, he took me to the meadow that I had seen in that memory. Right before we entered the meadow, I remembered it. Holy crow, did I remember it. When the memory slipped back into place in my mind, I starting sobbing in the pure, wild bliss. We sat in the meadow until midnight that night, counting stars and sharing kisses.

But sometime after the crash, Mike Newton decided I was a fun play toy for him. Away from the careful eye of the other students, he pulled me behind the school. His intent had been to have sex with me, whether or not I liked it. But Edward played his role as Superman beautifully and saved Lois Lane once again. After Mike had been successfully taken care of, Edward and I talked with each other. I remarked on the fact that I could remember us kissing and exchanging promises in my tiny shreds of memories, which he took heed to. When I asked for a taste of the kisses I had seen in my memory, he granted me one, which resulted in many, many more.

And within the last year, our kisses had become a bit more… rough, passionate, risqué, whichever word you prefer. Both of our boundaries had been tested many times. Hands up shirts, pawing at any skin we could find, biting, tongue… It was slightly contenting, knowing that I could at least satisfy him with kisses. I just hoped they'd be enough to last.

I opened the door into the room. In the middle of the room, there stood a tiny girl, who was surprisingly shorter than me. Her hair was pitch black, and cut in a pixie-ish style. Her clothes looked to be designer, and her facial features were beautiful, almost impossibly perfect. Deep-set, large blue eyes, lips that made a perfect double, lightly tanned skin, all of it most likely accompanied by a great personality.

She spun around, for she had been facing toward the window. "Oh!" she gasped. Her voice sounded like bells. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Alice Brandon. Isabella Swan, I assume?" Alice smiled kindly.

"Bella," I corrected and put out my hand for her to shake, which she took immediately. "It's nice to meet you."

"I hope you don't mind, but I've started to decorate a bit in here." She gestured to a richly colored area rug and long drapes on the window. "If you like, we can choose different colors. I just couldn't stand the room the way it was before; so boring."

"No," I said. "I like it. The colors look great." I smiled at her. "You seem to have a knack for decorating."

She laughed. "Thank you. My mother does interior design."

There were two beds, each pushed against the wall. One had a forest green bed spread, while the other was still bare. I assumed it to be my own. The opposite wall of the room. Had two wooden built-in closets. Connected to them was a long desk with enough room for two people. I set my bag on the bare mattress, and went to look out the window. We were on the sixth floor, so the view was pleasant. I saw the yellow-tinged trees and plethora of students below us. Buttery sun filtered in through the window.

"It's pretty." Alice remarked. "I love how we're so high up. It makes the view so much more beautiful. And this area is _gorgeous_ in fall."

"I agree," I said, and turned back around.

"I already have my bedspread and pillows to match the room; we should go shopping to buy you some."

My wallet was already near dry, even though I had received a full scholarship; but how to tell her that? "Gosh, Alice, I don't know…"

"My treat," she chirped. The excited glint her eyes told me just how badly she wanted me to say yes. "Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip and widened her brown eyes.

I sighed. "Fine." She clapped her hands. "The puppy-face got me."

"Trust me, Bella, this will be fun." She grinned like child in a candy shop/

Suddenly, I remembered that I hadn't introduced Edward yet. "I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend Edward Masen."

They shook hands as he said, "It's a pleasure."

Her eyes focused in on Edward, but not in a way that made me worry over whether or not she wanted him. It was as if she was studying him. She cocked her head to the side, then a brilliant smile crept onto her face.

"Edward Masen?" she squealed, staring at him expectantly.

Edward's eyebrow shot up. "That would be me."

"It's Alice. I lived down the block from you until we were ten. Please tell me you remember. Come on, we were best friends. It's me! Alice!" she said. She began to look worried.

A smile suddenly lit Edward's handsome face. "Alice!"

She ran forward to hug him, and he took her in his arms without hesitation. They embraced for a moment, then released. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealous at the sight of their easy touching. Maybe I was being overly possessive, but I didn't like the thought of any other woman being that close with Edward. Especially Alice. She was beautiful and elegant, perfect in every perspective. Whereas I, plain and dull, could only wish to look like her.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again," he breathed. "The last time was eight years ago, when you moved back to Jacksonville."

"And no one there was as awesome of a neighbor," she laughed.

"Of course, matt" he chuckled.

"You know it, Kayla," Alice (or was it matt…?) giggled.

"Um, I'm sorry. Could someone please explain?" I piped up.

"Bella," Edward started, "When I lived in Chicago, Alice did, too. But then she moved to Jacksonville, Florida when we were both ten. She lived down the street from me. We've known each other since birth. She was born three days I after I was."

"Continue on, Miss Kayla," I urged him, feeling the jealousy hit me in the chest once more.

He laughed. "Alice calls me that because that's what I would have been named if I was born a girl. Alice would have been named matt if she were a boy."

"It's a good thing I never told you what I would have been named," I muttered. Edward would've been extremely entertained if he had that tidbit of information. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll weasel it out of you later, love," he assured me, then winked quickly so that I was the only one who saw it. I blushed, and looked at my feet. He'd probably use his methods of kissing and touching me until I practically passed out, then simply ask the question. I'd be too dazed to think of what I was doing.

"How long have you two been together?" Alice asked, changing the subject. She had obviously noticed the way I reacted when she and Edward embraced; I appreciated the fact that she cared, when we had just met. "If you don't mind me asking."

I glanced at Edward. I had to rely on him so much for information about my past. "About a year and a half. We met in January of junior year."

"That's sweet. My boyfriend I have been together since fourth grade, when I moved to Jacksonville," she laughed.

I kept myself from singing out in relief. I had been afraid that after this reunion, Edward and Alice would get ideas of getting together as a couple, since they seemed so happy with each other. The fact that Alice had on obviously stable relationship was extremely comforting.

I chuckled. "That long? Wow. What's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock. He'll be Edward's roommate, if I remember correctly. He said he would be with an Edward. I can't imagine there are many other Edwards here."

"Neither can I," Edward said. "I should go put my things in my own room."

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long," I apologized with him. We had been here for almost an hour.

"It's fine, love," he whispered and pulled me into a gentle hug. He kissed my forehead. "I'll call you before the student assembly."

"Okay," I said and squeezed his hand. More quietly, I told him, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." He slipped out the door.

I turned back around to face Alice. She had her hand placed on her chest. "You two are so adorable!" she cooed. It's like watching a 1940s movie, the ones with those couples that seem so perfect for each other. The way you two… it's different."

I tipped my head to the side. "What do you mean by _different_?"

"Hmm." She placed her finger on her chin. "I'm trying to think of a good way to describe it. It's as if you're the earth, Edward the moon; he orbits around you so protectively, like you'll shatter any minute. But you rotate perfectly in sync with him. It seems like you decide your actions upon what his are."

I blinked. "My mother said something like that once. She said, _It's like he'd do anything for you, the way he looks at you. Each action that one makes the other mirrors_."

"She's right," Alice noted.

After a moment of silence, she piped up. "I'm sorry if that seemed really odd to you. I was just making an observation."

"No," I assured her. "It's fine. I just wonder how people see those things. To me, I don't feel like I'm doing anything out of the ordinary, just what I normally do."

"I'm not sure a person would know they're doing it. It would be an unconscious action, I think."

I shrugged. "Must be."

"Yeah."

Once again, we faced a bit of silence. I had run out of things to talk about and I suppose Alice had too.

"So… shopping?" she grinned.

I smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!" She grabbed an expensive-looking purse. It was clutch style in deep purple; there was a collection of blue stones on the latch. "We'll take my car. Let's go."

Obviously, Alice's parents held no financial problems in the slightest. Her car was yellow and gleaming. The seats were a black leather that felt both soft and durable. She informed me of the fact that it was a "911 Porsche Turbo". She said it was her baby.

"I love it. Jasper does, too." She smiled slightly and stroked the dashboard.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Probably multiple places. We'll start with Pier 1, but if we don't find anything there, we'll head to Blue Plate, which has Stella McCartney's furniture line. Then for wall art, there's a shop downtown that has everything from stuff that was probably photo-shopped to Mary Cassatt prints. And - please don't take offense to this - I'd like to update your wardrobe." She grinned sheepishly and glanced at my worn jeans and plain long-sleeved shirt. "I think we could find some things that would make your eyes really stand out. You have pretty eyes - skin, too. I think blue would go well with your tone."

I blushed. "Edward likes blue on me."

She laughed. "All the more reason to get it. Also, I don't want to just sit around while we have free time. So we need to pick up a couple party dresses. Not just for you, but for me. You have a nice body, so we can really do something great with that. I saw this gorgeous dress that's black and cuts off just above the knee. It's strapless, but it has fabulous layering that really pulls it all together. It's perfect for you. I bet Edward would like it, too."

I contemplated that idea. If it pleased Edward… "Okay," I agreed.

"You really love him, don't you?" Alice asked timidly.

"Yes." I looked at my hands. "So much."

"Will you two marry one day?" Alice prodded casually.

I blinked. I had no idea, to be honest. Edward and I had never actually discussed the topic. Though I desperately wanted an official claim on him, I didn't like the actual idea of marriage. After seeing both of my parent's heartbreak as their vows of eternity crumbled to nothing, I was hesitant to say the words myself. Of course, if Edward were to ask me, I would say yes. But he had never actually offered the idea up, so I couldn't be sure.

I gave her the best answer I could. "I don't know."

"Jasper told me he'd marry me back in fourth grade." She chuckled and kept her eyes on the road. "After a month of dating - and by dating, I mean going to the roller-skating rink every Saturday - he told me that he would marry me one day. Then he gave me a ring from one of those little machines that gives plastic rings and jewelry." She held her hand out. On her fourth finger there was a silver ring with a pink heart on it. "I've never taken it off."

"How sweet," I cooed. "I only met Edward in junior year."

"Did he give you any trinkets of his undying love?"

"Um… I don't know," I stuttered.

"You don't know?" she laughed.

"I don't remember." I shrugged, trying to drop the subject.

Once again, she read my emotions perfectly. "That's fine, then." If there's one thing I love about her already, it's that Alice can read people so well. She knew when I was ready to stop talking.

"It's a long story," I murmured. "I'll have Edward tell you sometime."

She glanced at my from the corner of her eye. "I don't have to know, Bella. It's okay."

"No," I objected. "You should probably know. It's sort of important."

"Well, we're here," she said instead of directly answering me. "Let's shop!"

--

"Good Lord."

"I was surprised, too," I chuckled, putting my arm around Edward.

"I didn't know it was possible to do so much to a room in only three hours," he gaped. "Alice must have been Martha Stewart in another life."

"I find that to be offensive," she growled, prancing into the room gracefully.

"Joking, Alice," Edward said, placing his hand on his chest.

"You better be," she shot back. "But don't you like it?"

"It's great," Edward breathed.

Alice had not only modernized the space, but also utilized things that I had no idea one could utilize. Instead of leaving the broken heater as on open eyesore, she hand put a squishy cushion over the top of it, and staple gunned fabric to the side. It was now a window seat. On the right side of the seat, there was a shelve with a large black stereo, CDs, and all of my books. The rich mahogany went well with the my new bedspread, which was burgundy and light tan, sort of a mocha color, I suppose. There was a mix of ivory and dark brown pillows clustered on it. On the left of the heater/seat, there was a red chair full of inviting cushions. The area rug in the middle pulled it all together.

"It's gorgeous," I murmured in agreement.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Bella, let's head to my room. I want you to meet my roommate," Edward suggested.

"I'll come too," Alice added. "I haven't seen Jasper for quite some time."

We went to McFacy hall's seventh floor, only to first be confronted by what seemed to be a very drunk frat boy.

"Hey, sweetie!" he slurred, placing his hand on my shoulder. "How ya doin'?"

"I-- uh," I stuttered.

"Come _on_, babe. Let's a go have fun in _my_ room!" He winked and then stumbled a bit. He leaned on my shoulder for support. "I got lots of--"

"Hey!" Edward bellowed, grabbing the man's arm and pulling it off my shoulder. He moved himself in front of me. "She's a woman and you will treat her like one; she isn't your toy."

He grabbed my hand pushed the man out of the way. He took Alice's arms and towed her along until the drunk was completely out of sight.

"So," I said. "It seems your hall is a bit more crazy than ours?"

"He's the third one I've seen today," Edward hissed. "But that was the only one who tried to touch someone like that. Also the only one to look you up and down like that."

"He didn't look me up and down," I objected. At least, I didn't see him do that.

"Trust me, Bella," Alice assured me. "Edward's right."

I frowned. "Ew."

"You're right about that." Edward looked me in the eyes. "But it won't happen again."

"This is it," he said a few moments later, facing the door, numbered 654. "It isn't near as clean as your room, though."

He opened the door. As far as the closets, beds, and desk, it was just like ours. Except for the massive amount of CDS on one bed, the other items littering the floor, bareness of both beds, and overall blandness of the room.

Alice grimaced. "It looks awful." She suddenly smiled. "But I can help with that. We have a couple extras prints that we bought, and I got some other things. I had a feeling your room would look hideous."

"What do you have?" Edward urged.

"A couple of nice, tall lamps, an area rug, two shelves, and a seat."

"You're well-prepared."

She laughed. "Thank you. Now where is Jasper? Never mind. I'll call him."

She flipped out a purple phone and dialed Jasper's number. "Where are you, babe? Oh. Then I'll see you in a second. By the way, I'll be redecorating your room, if that's alright." She giggled. "I thought so. Okay. I love you." She turned to us. "He's getting something out of his car. He'll be right up."

Sure enough, within a minute, the door opened. In the doorway, there stood a man who could only be described as devastatingly handsome, though he looked like nothing in comparison to Edward. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes an icy blue. He looked to have a fair amount of muscles in his arms, which I could see were quite tan.

"Hello," he said, and I noticed the gentle Southern accent that graced his tongue. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and nodded his head at me. "I'm Jasper."

I shook his hand and introduced myself. "I'm Bella - Edward's girlfriend."

"Alice told me you're a great friend to her."

"Yes. I think we'll be _best_ friends." I smiled at her. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"I hope you're right," Jasper said. He seemed to be extremely refined and quiet. A gentleman, certainly.

Edward glanced at the time. "Looks like we'll need to head down to the assembly in about fifteen minutes," he observed.

"I can make do with that," Alice told us. "First I'll need to get the stuff, though. Bella and I will head up to get the first load. You two clear everything off the floor and move the beds to the side. When you're done, come to our room."

They nodded.

As we walked back to our hall and up the elevator, Alice asked me, "So what do you think of him? Jasper, I mean."

"He's charming. Very quiet."

"I know. He seems almost _too_ quiet. But that's only with those he doesn't know. When you've known him for longer, he becomes more comfortable and talks and interacts more. But he's always a gentleman."

"As is Edward."

"He's very protective."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "That was nothing."

"Really?"

"Trust me on this one."

Oh, the things Alice would find out.

**Chapter End Notes:**

YAY! I couldn't wait to get Alice in this story. I love her!

It might take me awhile to write the next chapter


	2. the bet

**a.n. sorry it toke so long but I went to Chicago. It was awesome. I think I gained 50 pounds, and before you picture me a 1,000 pound girl with chocolate wrappers all around me on a couch ( I hate chocolate by the way ), I haven't updated for awhile because I've been trying to work off what I gained. My 2 friends and I are writing, well one of my friends is writing, and other one is spell checking( I guess ) and I'm helping with future details. But it's not about twilight, but about messed up versions of us with super powers. I'll tell you when we post it up. Also school is starting soon, so I might not update in a very long time. Sorry!!!!! Well back to the story………. **

"Students, quiet down. Quiet, quiet." The assembly speaker cleared his throat into the microphone. "Quiet!"

The buzz of laughter and shouting died down.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you fine students. I'm Edgar Williams, the dean here at DePaul University. Today we'll be discussion the rules, regulations, and expectations of your life here.

"First, each of you must practice the expected satisfactory behavior. Any failure to do less will be addressed by me. Curfew on week nights is 11:00, and on weekends you will be trusted to survive without one. Drug and alcohol use is strictly prohibited. The distribution or consumption of either will result in the school board immediately notifying your guardians, our designated counselor, dorm advisors, and any other appropriate persons. I suggest you not attempt to smuggle any illegal substances, because we are extremely strict on this matter. When making decisions, simply use common sense. Theft, murder, sexual assault, verbal assault, et cetera… Be smart. Your parents are here to catch you anymore.

"But for those who make smart decisions, amazing opportunities await. Your academic achievements now will affect the other achievements throughout your life. If you watch your actions, you will definitely succeed.

"There have been many amazing graduates here…"

I laid my head against Edward's shoulder. I could tell this would be a long assembly, which meant it would be even longer until I could fall asleep in my room or drift off in Edward's arms.

Instead of paying attention as I should have, I decided to observe my surroundings. Edward sat on my right, with Alice on my left. Her had was intertwined with Jasper's, which appeared to content her. We sat in the back, so we could see almost every student. Most of them looked to be quite average, except for a small group that sat toward the front, right by the exit. The group was made of about seven people. There were two women and five men, every one of them wearing black. The women were wearing skimpy tube tops and miniskirts, accompanied by ridiculously high heels. The men were in simple black t-shirts and skinny jeans. One particularly stood out among them. He had white-blond hair and pale skin, though his skin was nowhere near as white as mine. He worn torn jeans a leather jacket, though there appeared to be nothing beneath the jacket. Judging only by his expression, he seemed to be extremely sure of himself. He smiled when the women laid their hands all over him.

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, trying not to think about the frightening group. He was also peeking at me, making him laugh. But I, personally was not happy; I had been caught staring, and this certainly wasn't the first time. I crossed my arms. He mimicked my actions and adopted the grimace I wore. When I decided to show the utmost maturity and stick my tongue out at him, he also mirrored that. I turned away from him and told myself that I couldn't look at him. But I cracked. And, of course, he was there, staring right back.

He ceased mimicking and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You look positively gorgeous when you're mad. It's mind-blowing."

I blushed tomato red and tried to hide my reaction, knowing the satisfaction he would get out of it. "Bella, don't hide your face from me - please?" He kissed lightly at the skin under my ear. I felt my resistance melting from the fire his lips brought to my skin. Yet, somehow, I managed to summon up a bit of strength and keep from looking at him. I wasn't honestly mad, but I loved playing these games with him.

"Don't worry," he murmured, an almost inaudible sound. "I'll find a way, love, just you watch."

I smiled inwardly and hoped his tactics involved more of his kisses.

I snapped my focus back to the speaker as he closed his speech.

"…All of our staff wish you a wonderful year here at DePaul University. Thank you for coming."

The four of us stood up and stretched our arms. With enormous effort, I kept my eyes off Edward and my arms crossed.

"What's with you, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at my stiff form.

"Bella has chosen to be a four-year-old," Edward interjected, laughing. The sound was like deep church bells.

Alice giggled and turned back to me. "Is that so?"

"Edward was the one who was being so irritating earlier!" I protested.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I bit my lip to keep from sighing. "Now she is refusing to talk to me or look at me. But I'm sure I can get her to crack."

Scowling, I thought, _You really think it's that easy, eh? Oh, you'll see, lover-boy_. I was determined to not let him win this time, no matter how much I wanted to just let him hold me.

"Jasper?" Alice turned to him. "Would you like a bet?"

He grinned brightly. "Of course."

"Hey! I want in on this," Edward cut in.

"I say we do $20 on the idea that Bella does or does not kiss Edward by 9:00. She must give him consent to kiss her, though. Bets on Edward, you think she does. Bets on Bella, you say she does not. Sound good?"

"My bets on Bella." Alice smiled at me.

"I'm going to win this." He whispered into my ear, "You know I love you, but I can't wait to win. I have a good plan, if I do say so myself."

"I'm siding with Edward." Jasper gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Bella. But he seems to be fairly confident, and I know he follows through with his plans."

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice grinned devilishly. "I can help with this." She winked.

"Conspiracy aside, I say we go eat," Edward suggested.

"Please," Alice moaned and rubbed her stomach.

--

Alice bit into a piece of pot pie and brushed her hands off. "So… Bella, what are you majoring in?"

"Art," I replied and smiled. "You?"

"Guess."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it has something to do with design."

"Fashion, to be exact." She took another bite.

Edward chuckled. "You should have seen her. Every day, she came up to me with a dress design and would ask, _Think it has enough lace_? _Accentuates the waist enough_? _Enough flair in the sleeve_?" He pitched his voice perfectly to sound like hers.

"And he would answer very intelligently," Alice informed me.

"Hey!" he said. "I'm trying to impress my girlfriend, here. At least say I wasn't much help because I know nothing at all about fashion."

He glanced at me, making me blush.

"Okay, okay," Alice hushed him. "He honestly didn't know much. He played music on his guitar all the time while I told him to shut up. But he, of course, never listened."

"I didn't know you played guitar," I commented before I remembered that I was supposed to be angry.

He smirked, noticing my slip up. "I have since I was six. I focus more on piano now, but I still use it a lot. I should play for you sometime."

I nodded and attempted to hide how excited that made me.

"Edward, I have quite a strong feeling you'll win this," Jasper noted, chuckling. "You say one thing about playing music for her and she's blushing."

Edward laughed and glanced at me. "I have a feeling I can get her to crack," he agreed. His hand brushed my knee, then slid up slowly. I refrained from moaning; then, with all my strength, I pushed his fingers off of me. If he kept touching me like that, Jasper would be 20 dollars richer.

Alice nestled herself against Jasper's shoulder and kissed his arm. He pushed a hair out of her face and stared into her eyes with undeniable love. They didn't kiss or even break their eye contact, but seemed to be able to speak words without their voices. Instead of watching them, I turned my eyes to my lap. I felt intrusive by seeing them in such a way. Edward also kept his eyes on his food.

A voice interrupted Alice and Jasper's moment.

"Hello," a growling, seductive voice purred. I looked to see a statuesque woman standing at the end of the table. She had strawberry-blonde hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a hazel tone, focused on my Edward's body. "I'm Tanya Hoffman. May I sit with you?"

My eyes swiveled to Edward's face. _Say no, say no! _I begged silently.

"We were just about to leave," Alice told her apologetically. "I'm sorry." When she glanced at me, I saw that knowing look in her eyes. I told myself to thank her later.

"Oh," Tanya huffed, and turned to another group where she was welcomed immediately..

As we stood to leave, Alice laughed. "Oooh. Bella is a bit defensive, I do say."

"I didn't like her," I hissed. "Did you see the way she looked at Edward? It's like he was a piece of meat." I shuddered. "Ugh. If this is what college is like, I might just be fine without furthering my education."

Edward chuckled. "Like you think I would actually go for her," he scoffed. "Why do that when I have you?" His hand gave a feather-like touch to my jaw. For a moment, I thought he would kiss me. His eyes were half lidded, and he leaned in to my lips. He murmured, "When I can kiss you and touch you all I want?" He leaned farther. "Oh, wait. You decided not to let me kiss you. I'm sorry." He pulled away sharply and gave a me a smirk.

I glared at him. "I still don't like her."

--

"So here's my plan," Alice said as she shut the door to our room. "It sounds actually really boring, but it'll work."

I nodded. "Continue."

"All you have to do is stay in here. The bet was to see whether or not you kissed him, right? Well, if he can't get to you, then he can't kiss you. Just stay here with the door locked and you'll be fine. I have a couple errands to run, but you can stay and sleep if you want."

"Oh, yes," I sighed. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. "I'm so tired."

"Okay, then." She grabbed her clutch from earlier. "I'll be back in about two hours. If you need, call me. I put my number in your phone."

"M'kay," I yawned. I climbed onto my bed and snuggled beneath the covers. The new bedspread was warm and thick, and the pillows were so soft, so light…

--

I felt a hand touch the side of my face. I wasn't sure if I was still completely asleep, but my mind still felt cloudy and unclear. I leaned into whoever's hand had touched me.

"Mmm…" I sighed.

The hand stroked my cheek and crept down to my neck and then my shoulder. It rubbed circles into my collar bone. I had never been massaged before, and especially not like this. So sweet, so slow, so sensual. I felt something new touch me. It felt like lips, but I was still too drenched in the dreams I had just left to actually opened my eyes. I laid there, simply drowning in the sweet pleasure that they were creating. I sighed again. They chuckled.

I felt their voice against my skin. "You like this?"

I gave a vague head nod.

"Sweetheart, I can give you more." They moved their lips up my neck, kissing just a bit more fervently. They laid sweet pecks along my jaw.

I puckered my lips, wanting them to kiss those. I _needed_ them to kiss them.

"Not yet. First, you have to say the magic words."

I felt myself pout. "Mmm."

"You know what to say." They kissed slowly - Good Lord, I mean _slowly_ - higher up my cheek. The bittersweet torture made me squirm. Whoever was making this feel so good was hovering right above my body. Their arms wrapped loosely around my waist. They lifted up my already arched back.

"Say it, love," they murmured. "I know you can. But if you want it, you have to ask."

Whoever owned that voice - that vicious, soft velvet - knew just how to say it.

"Mmm… kiss me," I managed to whisper.

I was only when they finally did kiss me that I came fully out of sleep state and realized exactly who it was: Edward. Although, I couldn't actually bring myself to be angry, because this kiss… God, the kiss.

I pouted when he pulled away. His smoldering green eyes stared back at mine. He leaned back in to kiss me lightly once more, then smiled.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "You lose.

**A.N. read, review, watch one tree hill (why oh why is Chad and hilarie leaving oh why!!!!!!!! * runs and weeps in a dark corner*)**


	3. sorry

**A.N **

**I'm sooooo sorry. Now I have a life!!!!! JK JK JK JK. School has started and I have joined a lot of clubs, so I'm pretty busy. Also I saved up money to buy a new computer, which I am using right now. I promise to update soon. Don't look at the computer that way, I keep my promises. So again I'm sorry.**

**___________the queen of the whole wide world,**

**Maddie aka ****loud to friends mute to fiends**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgot about my story. However, I don't feel that I'm able to write anymore, for various reasons, so I'm putting my story up for adoption. ****If you want to adopt it, then PM me and write the next chapter. Whoever does the best job, gets to adopt it. The only rules are that the chapter has to be at least 1000 words not including ANs and you have to keep the pairing that was originally intended. ****I'm so sorry that I couldn't finish these stories, and I feel horrible for leaving them incomplete. Thanks for the support, and I'm very sorry!**


End file.
